Trap
by Demon is dead
Summary: Lily, a hero in training, was going to have a day full of fun, laughter and boy stalking tell the subway lights went out, and the purple dragons took her away from her three best friends, and trap in a room with a mutant turtle. Can the two get along and figure out where they are? Can they find out why they are in a lab? Setting: I think it would it would 2003-2009. Rate: T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, I only own Inuzuki, Lillian, Vexen and Hazelle. **

**Rating T: **This is T for Blood, gore, sexual jokes or scenes and curse words/

* * *

Just a simple day in New York City, four girls were on the subway heading to an anime like event. That's the only reason two of the four girls aren't bug or worry by the looks on people's faces.

You see, these four girls are teenager heroes and from a hero school. The major rule of that school is let no one know you are a hero or different. Hence the reason, if people ask why they are 'dressed' like that, they can be truthful for once, and not worry about the rule.

"Feels weird not to wear a fucken hoodie," A black hair girl took note. This girl has black fox like ears with a matching tail. She had on her leather jacket over her white tank top with black jeans. She had on combat boots. She looks over at her friends/teammates with her hazel eyes. This girl was known as Vexen Trazel or her hero name is Thief. Yes, she is a fox thief. Just don't ask her what the fox says or she will shot you.

"For us, at least Vex," A white hair girl asks after her yawn. She has wolf ears with a matching tail as well. She had on a teal kimono top with a pair of blue jeans. She was glaring at the black runners, that she was force to wear. She is Inuzuki Oni-Tea, and her hero name is Wolf Girl. She is a half demon, meaning she is half human and half demon. She is kinda hated by both races.

"Zuki stop glaring at the ground," A red hair girl mentions in her chuckle as she taps drum her fingers to some random beat on her lap. She is seen in a jean jacket covering her dark blue tank top as her fingers drumming against the jeans she's wearing. Luckily, her outfit matches her black runners. She is Lillian Wiese, mutant of the team, as other know her as Siren. Yes, her hero name fits her personality.

"Bite me, Lily." The wolf demon retorts at her.

"Sorry! That is my job, all fearless princess and you shouldn't take my job," The smallest girl of the four girls spoke up. She has pale skin with red eyes. She was seen in a simple lace cover dress with simple boots. She is Hazelle Bane or her hero name Grim Bat. N Hazelle is special on the team as she into really creepy anime.

"Oh, Hazel. You know she would only bite me," Lily jokes lightly as she put an ear bug in.

"Hey!" Inuzuki blushes, looking redder. "I am not into girls for the last fucken time."

"Child, Zuki. Children all the around," Hazel mentions as she laughs.

" I hate every one of you down to the core of my aura," Inuzuki mentions.

"We love you too," Vex jokes as she looks into the window. The subway was getting a tunnel, and Vex got one of her weird feelings. Normally, it would mean cops around the corner but two things are wrong with this.

She wasn't on a gig to steal anything.

She was on break for god's sake!

"What's song is that again? You know the jogging man song?" Inuzuki questions the fox girl. Inuzuki saw the look in Vex's eyes, and knows the look of her being on guard.

" Zu, I swear to god. You need to write down it. It's call Eye of the Tiger," Vex answers after a nudge at her leader.

Eye of the Tiger, a song to most people but these four girls it was a code to them. The code? Very simple, well to those four not normal people unless you're a Muse, you would not understand.

The code means something feels wrong, be on guard.

Lily glances around as the light begin to flicker.

Hazel leans on Lily's shoulder, closing her eyes. The other three girls heard a small clap of her support attacks kicking in. After few seconds, she shook her head.

Inuzuki just yawns and leans against the wall, in truth she was smell wolf sense and using her wolf hearing sense to pin point anything.

"No, need to be snappy at me Vex. Not my fault you know some music better than Lily." Inuzuki asks with two second blink. It was another code asking if she was sure about being on guard.

Vex nods," Yeah I can be better."

The nod meant she was pretty sure. Vex is rarely wrong when it comes to bad mojo feelings, but Inuzuki is always careful.

That when the subway stop, and the lights went out.

"Well, I'm only getting started. I won't blackout," Inuzuki mentions after a yawn.

The other girls didn't need to think twice or be told to be on standby for an attack.

" Everyone on the ground, or you be shot!" A voice was heard.

The four girls lay down on the ground along with other passengers of the train.

'Play Stupid, someone.' Inuzuki mouths an order to the other three when the lights came back on. 'Need to know what is here.' She mouths.

Hazel looks up, and seeing black ninjas around the train. One by one the black ninjas picking up people, and tying them with rope.

'Okay, since when Ninjas are in New York City?' Hazel thought in a serious way, as she rolls onto her back.

' Ninjas,' Hazel reports as she mouth out the word.

' Ninjas?! We are not in Japan?' Lily mouths to the other three, blinking. Her eyes were full of curious, which means she may cause trouble soon.

Dear God, save them from that please.

Inuzuki couldn't figure this out, there was no villain living in New York City at least the ones who were force to report that kind of things.

Vex was too busy trying find a way to record this without being caught.

One Ninja grabs Lily by the hair then lifts her in the hair, " Hun! I found her! The Siren girl, the boss wanted."

Well, Vex can't do that now sadly.

"Let go of me, you ugly Asshat!" Lily snarls as she wiggles to get free.

That's when the girls saw a huge bulky man walking to them. He had a tattoo on his right arm. It was a red diamond with three spikes poking upward. His black tank top look torn as well his black pants. He other arm had a purple dragon wrapped around it.

"Purple Dragons," Lily gulps. "Look, I am not your turf! This was FREE turf, dick head!"

The bulky man better known as Hun laughs away.

" Shut up, mutant. You're coming with us." He says.

"Over our dead bodies," Vex slowly stands up, as she pulls out one of her guns at Hun.

"As a Hero in training, I put you under arrest anything you will say or do WILL be against you." She clicks her gun to remove the safely lock after the official line of arrest.

And these goes their cover as cosplayer everyone.

"Shot and we will sit off the bombs we place before the subway left the last station." Hun says.

Fuck. Fuck. Things aren't going well for the girls it seems.

And once again, the light went out.

" Hazel! Scan now!" Inuzuki barks out an order. She stands up, and trying to pinpoint of footsteps toward them.

"No Souls! Nothing! Just NOTHING!" Hazel reports two seconds later of silences.

Though, Inuzuki heard footsteps running from them.

" Hazel after them, Vex I want those bombs off NOW. I will contact the police," Inuzuki says her line of orders.

Hazel and Vex nod then they went off to obey their orders.

Hazel starts running down the subway cart, with her grim reaper powers of seeing souls. She was able the bright pink bubbly soul of her teammate.

But sadly, she was tripped over by a random passenger who was freaking out.

' NO! I am going to …and she's gone,' Hazel thought sadly.

That was the last time, anyone saw Lillian Weise.

~~~Few Hours later~~~

A small groan came from the fiery red hair girl. She felt like she was on a hard army cot.

" For fuck's sake, I did my homework." Lily mutters as she sits up.

She took note of the fact she was in a room with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling as a source of light. There were no windows, and one door, seems to be lock by the looks of it. She looks to a left seeing another cot. A cot that had a human like turtle, it appears to be male in Lily's mind.

She also took note of the fact he had three fingers, and he had a blue mask on his face.

Lily grins evilly, and then she quietly sneaks over to the bed. She leans her face over the mystery turtle's face.

Now, for those who do not know of Lily, she is the flirt and sexual tease of Team Muse. She is also known for her crazy ways of thinking and calling every boy she meet Babe. She also very sexual to the point people would run, or blush.

Anyway, back to the story eh?

Lily giggles cutely, as she carefully sits on the mystery turtle.

The turtle jolted upward then Lily kisses his cheek.

" Hi, I am Lily and you are one cute turtle." She states in her purr.

"Can you get off of my lap?" The blushing turtle asks.

"Not tell I get a name cutie." Lily says with a grin.

Oh yeah, did we forget to mention she is more stubborn then most sane people? Yeah, poor guy is trap in a room with her.

"Leonardo," He says with a blinking blushing look on his face. "And did you just call me cutie?" He asks, sounding to be in utter shock.

"Yes, I did Leonardo." Lily nods, sounding proud of her actions at the time being.

"Why? I am a mutant ninja."

Lily taps his chest, " So?" She questions him.

Leonardo shakes his head, getting a feeling she will never answer some questions, "I am never going get an answer am I?"

"When I am in the mood to give on, you shall."

Leonardo shakes his head once again. He didn't mind this girl in his lap, but it was odd. He was used to woman or girls that scream in the night at the sight of him but yet here is Lily sitting in his lap, kissed his cheek and called him cutie.

'_What is wrong with girl?_' Leonardo thought as Lily blinks at him.

" Have you never been around a girl?" She asks pinpoint blank.

Oh yeah, Lily is known for being bold and nosy.

Poor Leonardo, he is trap with her.

" Well, only one that screams and then runs from me." He explains.

" Got it, you're not into screamers."

This comment made Leonardo turn into bright red. How can a girl just sit in his lap and talk about something like that?!

"Umm…Umm…" He says, he was unsure what to say at this point of this chat with this Lily.

Lily gave a yawn, and then she, finally, hops off of him. She walks back to her cot, and then her back was face to him.

Leonardo blinks at her actions. Was she done with him? What is she doing?

He notice Lily about to remove her shirt, but they heard a turn of the knob at the door.

He thought Lily would be acting scared, or anything like a normal girl would.

She got into a fighting stance, with a smirk across her lips.

Leonardo stands up from the bed, as he watches the door open and a man walking in the room.

It wasn't any simple plain man.

It was Baxter Stockman.

"Hello, Leonardo. Hello Lillian." He greets them as if they are old friends.

* * *

**Songs Used in this chapter that I don't own. **

**eye of the tiger by survivor**

"**I'm only getting started. I won't blackout" ~ Blackout Breathe Carolina**


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo shouldn't be surprised by this, but he couldn't help himself to be. Why is Stockman here? What does this lily girl have to do with him? So many questions were filling his mind, which he had to rub his temples.

"Why are we here, Stockman?" Leonardo demands, he goes to grab his katana but learns it was taken away from him.

' _Damn it! I don't have a weapon. Guess hand to hand is going have to safe me,' _He thought. 'and_ that Lily girl. I don't know if she can fight or not.' _

" Ah, why would I tell you?" Stockman asks instead of answering the question.

This made Lily burst out laughing, like the hold body is going be moving around kind.

" That's so STUPID, I mean isn't that way too common to do?" Lily questions him.

" Ah, of course a hero in training would point out something like that. " Stockman took note. " Doesn't matter if it's common or not, I am doing it."

Leonardo was blinking, he was trying to wrap his mind around the words ' Hero in Training,'. Heroes were real? You mean, there is more than Mikey's Stainless Steel Steve and his justice force?

Stockman clears his throat, "If you fight against me and my man, simple Leonardo's family would be attack and killed on sight." Leonardo grips his hands into fists. How dare Stockman threat his family?

Stockman looks over at Lily, " Now I will tell a certain person where your school is at if you don't help out."

This Leonardo to blink few times, what did Stockman mean by this?

Lily frowns, " You are one twisted white coat guy , you know?" She wasn't a big fan fo the mystery man.

" I am a man of sciences," Stockman corrects her.

Leonardo saw Lily roll her shoulders back, and she give a yawn.

" You know how fucks I care about your status, creeper lab coat?" She questions him. Before Stockman can answer, Lily flips him off.

"This many," She answers him. She walks to her cot, and then flops onto it.

" His name is Phil, right?" Stockman said, sounding amused.

Leonardo saw Lily shot up straight, looking Stockman. He couldn't tell what emotion that Lily was showing, it look like she was wearing mask to hide her feelings.

' _Maybe she's a ninja mutant as well?' _He ponders on the thought as he gave a nod to Stockman.

"Fine, I do whatever it is." Lily answers, sounding like she wasn't a fan of the idea at all.

Stockman claps his hands together, "Very good. Now, do I need my guards or are you going behave?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lily answers him after she hops off of her bed.

Leonardo looks around; it looks like he doesn't have a choice. He has to follow Stockman and Lily or his family would get hurt.

"We will behave," Leonardo says.

Soon enough, the three of them were walking down a hallway.

"Creeper Coat," Lily calls out. "What are we doing?"

This cause Leonardo to chuckle, but he hid the chuckle with a cough of his.

"First, I think everyone would love to see your powers, Lillian." Stockman answers her, "and my name is Baxter Stockman, not creeper coat." He corrects her on the nickname.

" You guys took my gear, so I can't perform without it." Lily mentions.

Leonardo blinks some more, what kind of powers does Lily have?

" Oh, don't I know. I see your work, Lillian. A powerful tune, you can say." Stockman chuckles at his own joke.

Leonardo blinks, some more as he listens to Stockman and Lily. He got more curious about this power that Lily has. Maybe, there are different mutants out there?

"Haha, ever so funny stockman," Lily said in a dull tone. She gave an eye roll as they made a right turn into a different hallway.

Leonardo doesn't make a comment. He was busy taking notes of the place; maybe he can found a way out as the two talks.

He didn't understand what they were talking about, to be honest. Though, he wonders how long his family wonders he was kidnapped. His shell cell was smash when the foot ninjas attack him on a simple roof top run. So that would tell the others that he's missing, but would they found him and Lily?

Better Question, how can Lily handle Mikey?

The blue mask turtle looks over at Lily, then gain a shiver. Something told the turtle, those two may be best friends and cause more chaos then normally.

'_God, I am trap in a room with a female version of Mikey,' _He thought. This cause another shiver and maybe an evil thought. '_Maybe Ralph should be trap in a room with her.' _

This cause a chuckle from Leonardo, because the idea of Ralph trap in a room with a female version of Mikey was too good.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, thinking two weird things in her mind. _' Okay, this Leo guy does have a cute laugh, but right now _ _I can't flirt….god, if my friends heard that they would think I am going numb…which I am not!'_

"Nothing, just something funny pop in my mind," Leonardo explains to her.

She gave him a simple nod, as they enter a room. By the looks of it, it was a training room with machines around the room.

"Lillian, step in the center," Stockman answers as he hands her an iPod with a set of wooden drumsticks

This cause Leonardo to blink more in the name of confusion at the exchange between the two, as his mind goes to overthinking mood.

* * *

~~~~~Lily's Point of View~~~~~~~

I put my ear bugs in my ears, as my hands fall to the side of my body. I closed my eyes to clear my mind. I may not like being here, but I will fight back but for now I can keeping some of my powers under lock, to make sure I can catch them off guard.

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me here so cold_

_(Never want to be so cold)_

Prefect song for my mood, falling into the black by skillet, just what I need a song with drumming hard and loud to clear my mind.

I lift my arms, and begins a slow drumming beat, because the blast isn't here. Not just yet. Time to show, this girl can fight back.

A robot came to my left, and I gave a swing kick as I drum away.

_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time,_

_I've wasted so much time_

Think, they can attack me because I drum sticks in hand? They don't know me very well.

I lean backwards as another robot then lift my right foot to give an upper kick to the jaw line.

"Come on, Miss Lillain. Show us your power," Stockman yells toward me.

Okay, it look like a yelled but reading lips is a Team Muse' talent.

"Fine," I yelled at the top of my lungs. I slam my drums in the air as the hard drumming came on.

_Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

I knew people's jaws were dropping at the sight of my musical footman. They were slender black body; the feet and hands of them were chords of the music sheet. The heads of my solders were normal looking with white circle eyes, making them look creep as hell.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black_

' _What's up, Lil?' _I heard their voices asking me the same question

' _Do whatever you please, but barely show any power.' _ I mention in the song.

From that movement on, I didn't hear the words. I just drum away, focusing what is the task in front of me.

Oh gods, if the guys hear that or heard about me focusing they would think the world is ending.

* * *

~~~~~Third P.O.V~~~~~

Both Leonardo and Stockman's mouth drop at the sight of this power. Humanoid musical notes, attacking or doing whatever task, she had in front of her.

"Amazing, just amazing! I heard about her powers, but seeing it is a different matter!" Stockman exclaims, "I wonder if her power can be given to someone else." He wonders out loud.

Leonardo grips his hands; he didn't like how stockman was talking about this girl. He didn't know Lily very well, but he felt she needed protection.

Haha, how wrong our turtle is. He would need protection from her.

"Oh Leonardo, don't worry we got plans for you." Stockman says to him.

Leonardo didn't say anything. He just watches Lily dodging the foot ninjas with her dance moves. She was still drumming away, as she dodges the foot ninjas.

'_Okay, I will say it is pretty good she if can do both. Maybe, little gracefully…..Focus Leo. Not the time to look at her like that,' _Leonardo thought, as he watches her.

After thirty minutes of watching this, Lily was panting. She walks to them, twirling her drumsticks.

"Your next, Leonardo." Stockman says.

The blue mask turtle nods.

" I am ready," he replies evenly as he was handled over his weapons.

* * *

**Song: **

**Falling into the black by skillet **


End file.
